A Work In Progress Trailer
So, as some of you know, I've begun myself a little youtube channel of mine. I've been thinking of going into the works of stop motion, and worked out a little storyline for a series, involving the toyline of my childhood (Bionicles). They had a pretty big impact on my childhood, influencing my creativity, which lead to me writing, which lead to this story... Aah, full circles. Leave your thoughts on this potential below ! Prologue The blast of energy sizzles as it collides with the stone wall behind Makuta Torvaz. "For mata nui's sake, Shodac, I told you to keep them off of me!" he calls to the amphibian form atop the building, firing bolts of light on the matoran resistance. The smaller life forms fought relentlessly, holding back the superior beings for as long as they could. A blue streak flies through the air and fires a blast at a nearby house. It explodes in a brilliant explosion, taking some of the fighters with it. Phantus cackles as he flies off, eager to destroy more. "Remember, keep as many matoran alive as possible. We need them for the effort." Torvaz calls through his mask's communicator. As he clicks off the com, a missile flies diectly by his face, shattering the wall behind him. Annoyed, Torvaz hurls his spear at the firer and catches the target in the arm. The launcher falls and the matoran is left helpless. The matoran begin falling back, running towards the town center for a final stand. Torvaz chuckles as his teammates join him. The three of them swagger done the empty street, enjoying the sounds of horrified innocents. Shodac loads a shell into his long range shotgun. Phantus chuckles eagerly, charging his handheld launchers. Then, two of the abandoned houses explode. Swamp Striders, immensely large and just as powerful machines rise up from inside the houses. Explosive lightblasters load and aim towards the group. "We're surrounded and outgunned." Phantus mutters, "We are so screwed." Just as the words leave him, a streak of shadow falls from the sky, passing through the first Strider and destroying it thoroughly. The streak continues, forming a small crater in the street. A silvery, blackish figure stands, furling it's wings and stretching it's arms. "So, what'd I miss?" jokes Makuta Torix, surveying the destruction. "You seem to be having a good time." "Shut up, Torix," mutters Torvaz, drawing another spear and charging it. The Strider aims towards the new threat, but Torix raises his arm, and a bolt of darkness fires from his claw and engulfs the vehicle, destroying it totally. "Now!" Torix chuckles as debris falls around him, "Who's in charage of this 'fine' village?" "That would be myself," wheezes a green Turaga from the crowd. "I am Turaga Matau." "Well that's just fine and dandy. Allow yourself and all the remaining matoran to come quietly or the ones who don't will die painful deaths." "You attempt to strike fear in us but all you bring is spite," mutters the elder. Torix grasps Matau's throat in his razor claw, choking the life out of him. A matoran, one that had slipped away during the chaos, however, equips one of the lightblasters that had fallen from the Strider. A ball of pure, light erupts from the muzzle, and it strikes Torix square in the back. "AAAAH!" he screams as he falls, Matau running to his people. Torvaz turns and fires a blast of energy at the matoran, who doesn't even have time to scream before he dies. Torix, clutching at his chest, falls into unconsiousness. Light explodes from all over his body, seemingly bringing about changes in his form. Horrible, guttural screams erupt from his mouth as the light and dark inside him fight for control. "Shodac, take him down," Torvaz mutters dryly. Shodac nods his large head in assent and clubs Torix over the head with his shotgun. As he does, a final blast of light throws Shodac into the rest of the Strider. Dazed, he stands. Instead of the fierce warrior, A somewhat small, ungainly Torix stands before them. His claws are gone. His wings are missing. His mask has mutated into a less spiky, rounded mask. His eyes glow green rather than orange. A knife and a blade have attached to his forearms. "I...am Toa Torix" he says suprisingly, glancing at himself, "And we are all monsters." Torix draws a sword. The makuta aim their weapons. Matoran scatter, and the new Toa charges his former comrades.